eldevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Farming
Farming is a gathering profession that involves growing and harvesting plants and collecting animal products (shearing Wool, and making compost out of manure). To grow plants you need to find an unoccupied farming plot and buy seeds of the plant that you want to grow. First a free farming plot needs to be raked to remove weeds; this needs no extra tool. Then a plot can be optionally: *fertilized with compost to speed up growth *treated with crop dust to reduce the chance of disease *protected with a scarecrow to increase the crop yield Finally a seed is planted, which prompts three columns to appear at the plot end. Green for crop growth progress, blue for water level, red for disease status. The crop will only start growing when the plot is watered using a Filled Watering Can. Watering cans can be obtained from Farmers selling equipment, they hold 100 units of water and can be refilled at any Well. When the crop is watered, it will start growing. It is important to keep an eye on the water level, and immediately right click and "prune" the field (or just double-click on the plot) if a disease appears (visible as a green cloud and insects buzzing over it) to keep the loss as low as possible. Once the green column is full, right click to "harvest" (or just double-click). If a plot is dry for too long, the crops will die. The plot will then need to be cleared before it can be used again. Clearing a plot does not give any experience, and it removes the dead crop, compost, and crop dust. Initially you can only work on 1 plot at a time (plot ownership is established after raking), but as your Farming level increases you can work on more plots at once, as follows: * Farming level 1-10 - max. 1 plot * Farming level 11-20 - max. 2 plots * Farming level 21-30 - max. 3 plots * Farming level 31-40 - max. 4 plots (Note: you are shown pruning your crops with Shears, and the item description for Shears says that they're used for both collecting Wool and pruning crops — but you do '''not' need to have Shears in your inventory to be able to prune your crops.)'' The maximum amount of crops you can get from a single seed without a scarecrow is 20. You however do not start at the maximum amount. The minimum amount of crops you get increases as your farming lvl exceeds the crop lvl as follows: Example: At farming lvl 1, planting wheat seed (lvl 1 crop) would harvest around 10 to 20 wheat. Planting the same seed at lvl 5 farming, 4 levels above the crop lvl. Would net the farmer 18 to 20 wheat. Apprentice Farming Trainer Apprentice Farming Trainers give out daily skill quests related to the Farming profession. They can be found in the following places: *Nidaros *Whispergrove Farm, Forest of Adera East *Waterbrook Farm, The Crystal Coast *Greenreef Isle Gathered items Cloth * Wool – Gathered from Domestic Shigras with Shears. * Jute – level 1 * Flax – level 16 * Cotton – level 32 * Ramie - level 48 Food * Basil – lvl 1 * Wheat – lvl 1 * Garlic – lvl 8 * Potato – lvl 8 * Parsley – lvl 16 * Green Peas – lvl 16 * Pepper – lvl 24 * Onion– lvl 24 * Rice – lvl 32 * Thyme – lvl 32 * Ginger – lvl 40 * Carrot – lvl 40 * Cauliflower – lvl 48 * Coriander – lvl 48 Created items Creating cloth items at a textile mill is a part of the Farming profession. The created cloths are used in Tailoring. *Coarse Cloth *Linen Cloth *Cotton Cloth *Ramie Cloth Locations Farming Plots can be found in the following locations: *Othalo Farm *Northam Farm *Waterbrook Farm *Whispergrove Farm *Nidaros Farm *Greenreef Farm *Brokenhill Textile Mills can be found in the following locations: * Othalo - Othalo Farmhouse * Eldevin City - A Stitch in Time * Nidaros - Cut 'n' Stitch * Mythos - Kiara's Tailoring * Illaneska - Stitched Up * Roshaven - Tailoring Studio * Greenreef - Greenreef Farmhouse * Brokenhill - Brokenhill Farmhouse Category:Professions